My Life After The War
by WhatWillItTakeToPleaseYou
Summary: This story goes along the new life of the Scout, He and all the Mercs are fired from their jobs because of a new agreement between the Mann Brothers, now what will Scout do without his job, find a new one? Will he find new friends? This will all be answered in the chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

My Mediocre Second Life…

Hey...uhh this is a little fourth-wall crap here. My names Scout, course that isn't my real name...but I don't think I should just be giving my real name out just yet. What you're about to read is about well me...and my life after The Gravel Wars. I guess I'll start off the day everything changed….so sit back and I dunno grab some snacks cause this'll be a long one…

Chapter 1: My New Life and Acceptance.

"So that's it! You're just gonna fire us all!?".

Scout exclaimed, he worked all his life for this company, day after day fighting this "war". Red against Blu, fight after fight, he never really knew how much he loved the thrill of it...the way his heart pumped and beat when he grabbed that briefcase, the way he ran and laughed at the enemy and taunted when he captured it. All of it now was over...what could he do now..

"Yes, I'm afraid there is no need for your services, the Mann Brothers have come to an agreement and have already signed the papers. Now please don't make this harder than it has to be and pack your things, the bus for your leaving parts in an hour". The Administrator replied to the man in somewhat of a grimacing tone, usually she was uptight and always angry but now she had nothing left of her company, the war really was over and she had to accept it.

"Alright...see ya..never.." Scout made his way out of her office, trudging to his room and packing up all his valuables into his backpack, a few cans of his favorite but very unhealthy soda, a few badges he'd earned, and a single photo of everyone on both teams together. He grazed his finger over it softly and let out a sad sigh. The team he'd learned to care about was disbanded, they parted ways and that was final, they'd be stationed back to their hometowns and go back to their families.

And now here he was, boarding the BLU bus and taking a seat in the back, setting his bag beside him and letting out another sad sigh as he leaned against the window.

"Bye base….bye Sniper...bye Spy...bye Heavy..bye Medic….bye Demo...bye Pyro...bye Soldier...bye Engi….bye old life…" a single tear ran down his cheek, he wasn't much for emotions besides anger and cockiness but he couldn't help it.

-A Few Hours Later In An Apartment Building, Located in Boston, Massachusetts-

"Well dis is it, my home...too bad ma ain't here to see me again, she'd probably scold me and hit me in the head with a pan heh…" Scout chuckled softly to himself, plopping himself onto the couch centered in the living room of the apartment with a loud sigh, staring up at the ceiling above him and crossing his arms behind his head.

"G'night home...see ya tomorrow.." He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, dreaming about the days ahead, still thinking about what he would do about his new….mediocre life...

So this is the first chapter, I am not gonna abandon this story and will try to update daily, this is of course a TF2 based story running along the lines of Scout's new life outside of war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rise and Shine.

The sounds of car horns, birds chirping and people yelling awoke the sleeping Scout, his eyes opening slowly as he rubbed them and yawned, sitting up and groaning softly as he stood up and stretched

"Oh great it's mornin'...well here I go, it's only my first day out of work and I already feel like crap." Scout groaned again and walked over to the bathroom, taking his morning wizz, brushing his teeth, washing out his mouth, combing his hair and throwing his hat on. He walked back out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen

"Is the fridge even stocked...they just gave me this apartment and I already have toothpaste and stuff..might aswell give me food or somethin'" The grumbly Scout opened up the fridge to find it fully stocked with plenty of food and drinks, he gave a big smile and rubbed his hands together as he grabbed the carton of milk and a piece of bread.

"I got all dis but I pick toast heh...whateva I'm not really that hungry anyway" He tossed the bread in the toaster and began toasting it as he poured some milk in an empty glass he grabbed from the cabinet above him, whistling softly as he leaned on the counter, waiting for his toast to..toast.

"Ah there we go all done heh.." He grabbed the toast from the toaster and took a bite of it as he walked to the front door, chugging down the glass of milk and sighing happily as he finished his breakfast and headed out the door, walking downstairs and exiting the building as he stretched and took a deep breath of the city air.

"Just how I remembered it...nice and fresh with a hint of smoke.." He chuckled to himself and began walking through the sidewalks of the streets, minutes went by..then hours, he just enjoyed this day and smiled wherever he went, he was home again...even if he missed his old home..this was his real home.

"Eh..i've been out a while now, oh well there's still plenty more to discover.." He chuckled again and kept walking, not a care in the world was being spent now..that is until he bumped into someone...falling backward and landing on his rear with a "oof" as he shook his head, standing up quickly and frowning

"Hey watch where you're go.." He looked down to see a young woman, in her mid-twenties perhaps, short light brown hair, a pair of big brown eyes, a button nose and a cute smile on her face, he promptly walked up to her and offered her a hand

"Oh uhhh I'm sorry Miss! it was uhhh my fault..yeh.." He blushed a soft pink and she grabbed his hand and stood back up, she was a bit shorter than him at 5'7", her body was a bit curvy with wide hips, long legs and plump thighs..(what am I even writing now haha..oops) one feature he just noticed was the fact that the woman had two curly horns on the side of her head..and two goat ears?

"Sir it's fine, i'm sure you didn't mean it tee-hee" The woman giggled and brushed herself off, adjusting her black tank top and ripped jeans.

"You have...horns..and ears.." He stared at her head..blinking a few times, running a hand through his hair

"And a tail too tee-hee" She turned around and wiggled her behind a little, showing a short brown goat tail, not to mention her rather large rear.

"Isn't that umm a little weird..or somethin" Scout scratched his head in confusion and rubbed his forehead, he must've been dreaming or something

"Hmmm..nope, nobody really seems to care much so I guess it's fine and normal" She giggled again and gave a cute smile, one that made Scout blush more and get a little flustered. "Anyway sorry about that, I hope you have a nice day sir!" She waved and started walking off with a soft hum

"Huh...wait wait! lady hold-on!" Scout ran up next to her and tapped her shoulder. "Uhmm would you mind coming out for a uhhmm coffee or sometin'?" He gulped nervously and rubbed his next as he walked next to her.

"Oh! You wanna hangout with me over coffee! sure sure sir I'd love to hehe" She giggled again and Scout couldn't get enough of it, he smiled and nodded as he started leading her to a nearby coffee shop he knew about when he was a kid, he was glad the city didn't change much...

-Two cups of coffee and a small discussion later-

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Scout, my names Freedom, you know like the American thing hehe" Freedom smiled and put her elbows on the table, holding her head in her hands as she looked over Scout, tilting her head a bit as she kept smiling.

"Yeh nice to meet you too Freedom heh..that's a cool name..really suits cutie like you.." He suddenly blushed and realized what he had said, clearing his throat nervously and laughing in the same nervous suit.

"Awwee you think i'm cute Mr, Well I think you're quite handsome, definitely cute." She blushed a bit and took her arms off the table and stood up, they've been there for quite a while and she had to get going "Dang..I have to be going now Mister, if you want i'll be here tomorrow at 1PM okay?"

"Oh uhh alright Freedom, yeh see ya tomorra at 1, got it heh.." He stood up aswell and tugged at his t-shirt, not even realizing the girl hugging him as he looked down and blushed immensely, hugging back softly as he smiled, he was really enjoying this.

"Alright bye Mr, see you soon.." she got on her toes and kissed him on the cheek as she skipped away and out of the shop

"She just.." Scout softly rubbed his cheek and kept blushing as he bit his lip, was he starting to like this girl? Well he'll get to see her tomorrow and that'll be fun...

And that's a wrap for Chapter 2, hope you like the new girl, she'll be the lucky girl in Scout's arms soon hehe, until next time folks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Girl?

"Geez today was weird...I find a girl that has features like a goat and no one even cares? That's definitely unusual!" Scout was talking to himself again, he definitely wasn't sad that he found a new friend here, but he was definitely confused.

"Eh whateva, she's pretty cute so I don't mind heh.." He blushed softly as images of her started flashing in his head, her giggle and smile occurring many times. He started heading on home to his apartment, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he whistled softly, getting home pretty quickly as he climbed the steps and walking into his room, closing the door behind him and sighing softly as he took off his hat and set it on the kitchen counter.

"Ugh I haven't even eaten since breakfast and that wasn't much" He shuffled through the fridge and found some stuff for a sandwich as he made it up and took a bite. "Not as good as Heavy's but good enough heh.." He chuckled softly to himself and walked to the living room as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, putting on a random reality television show and twiddling his thumbs as he slowly nodded off, snoring kind of loudly as he drooled.(How embarrassing Scout haha)

-Tomorrow at 4AM-

Scout slowly woke from his slumber, yawning and standing up as he stretched. "Ugh what time is it..." He looked over at the clock, it read 4 AM "Dammit now I can't go back to sleep.." He trudged over to the bathroom and washed his face, sighing as he began brushing his teeth "What do I even haf to do today.." He spit the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed out his mouth, walking back out of the bathroom and getting dressed.

"Oh well I still have a girly to meet later heh" He chuckled to himself and cracked his knuckles as he sat down on the couch and turned the TV to the local news channel "Hopefully nottin' bad happens today, wouldn't want my meet-up to be postponed." He smirked and ran one of his hands through his hair, yawning softly.

-A Few Hours Later, 8AM-

"Welp might aswell get back to explorin' again" Scout smiles widely and exits his apartment as he quickly walks downstairs and leaves the building, stuffing his hands in his pockets and wandering around town as he whistles softly, but for some reason he was kind of on edge, like someone was following him...

"Who's there!?" He quickly looks behind him, nothing there but a trail of smoke...wait trail of smoke? Something suddenly touches his shoulder, he reacts quickly and punches whoever touched him in the face, a pained grunt sounding.

"What the hell Scout! It's me Spy!" Spy clutches his nose and frowns as it bleeds a bit, standing across from Scout now.

"Oh crap i'm sorry man! Wait Spy..? What are you doin' here shouldn't you be in uhh France?" Scout scratches his head and tilts it as he stares at Spy.

"Ugh well yes, but you forgot zhe rest of j'our belongings!" Spy holds up a black briefcase and clears his throat, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke in front of him.

"Hwuah? I didn't even see dat in my room, must've left it under my bed...uhh thanks I guess..Spy" Scout grabs the briefcase and looks down, looking back up again to see nothing but a cloud of smoke.. "Aw great he's gone again...he better not be stalkin' me or sometin like dat." Scou grumbles and keeps walking the streets with his newly attained briefcase full of his belongings...

-Several Hours Later, 1 PM-

"She said to meet her here right...?" Scout looks at his watch, it reads 1 PM. "Hopefully it's not what I think and she just wants ta make a fool outta me.."

"Mr. Scout I'm here!" Suddenly the girl from yesterday, Freedom, jumps in front of him and hugs him tightly, earning a soft blush from Scout.

"Oh uhh hey Freedom, doing well I hope..?" Scout chuckles softly and looks down at her, that same sweet smile greeting him once again.

"Of course I am hehe, I'm great!" Freedom lets go of him and leads him into the coffee shop as Scout orders their drinks and they both sit at a table

"So uhh whatcha been up to sweetcheeks" He smiles and chuckles a bit as she begins to blush.

"Oh umm i've been just working hehe, glad you umm asked.." She begins to blush a bright red and takes a sip of her drink.

"Anytime cutie, Ya know you're my first friend here since I got back to Boston, 's been really busy 'round here lately" He takes a sip of his drink aswell.

"Yeah it has been noticeably busy lately, hard to get around by public transport, so I usually just walk around." She sets her drink down and scratches her head, letting out a soft mewl, like a goat.

Scout starts laughing as he chokes a bit on his drink, slamming his hand on the table. "Oh my god that's adorable haha!" Freedom begins to blush again, hiding her face a bit in embarrassment. "Oh come on that's a good think cutie, no need to be embarrassed."

"Oh umm y-yeah sorry" She takes her hands away and smiles softly. "So umm Scout...would you umm...mind coming to my apartment this evening to hangout...as long as it's not a bother that is.."

"Hmm? Oh no no of course not, I'd be happy to come over, is 5 fine?" Scout looks up at her with a big smile/

"Yes yes that's perfect! I must be going now, see you then!" She quickly runs out of the store, leaving a note on the table, Scout leans over and grabs it as he reads it. "Oh her number huh..she must like me a little then.." He smirks and stands up, leaving a tip on the table and leaving the shop, briefcase still in hand as he whistles softly, heading on back to his apartment...

-Back at Scout's apartment-

"Alright I got about 3 hours left until I gotta go...let's find out what's in here anyway.." Scout opens up the case, finding a few rolls of cash (about 10,000$) a few pictures, an envelope, and a few packs of his uniforms. "Huh..I forgot my money and my uniforms, plus these two other things.." He picks up the picture looking through then, the first one of him getting chased around by Medic. "Heh I remember dat one..Medic wouldn't let me keep one of his birds.." The second picture was of him and Spy...kissing."Ew...we actually kept that picture when me and him were drunk.." He tosses the picture away and looks at the third one, showing everyone on both teams and Miss Pauling kissing his cheek."Heh..I remember dat day...the day we decided to team up...and beat Graymann.." He smiles and sets the pictures down

"Well I better get dressed now..don't wanna keep the girly waitin" He hums softly and gets changed into one of his fresh uniforms, stretching and putting his cap on as he takes a seat on the couch and waits..

-4:15 PM-

"Well I better get going.." Scout picks up his phone and punches in Freedom's number as he waits for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Freedom, I was just about to head out, erm where do you live?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you right..I live at the uhh apartment building next to the nasty pizza place..hehe, my room is 544"

"Wait you live here!? I live like 2 floors below you, welp I guess i'll see you in a few minutes, buh bye" He hangs up the phone and sets it down as he leaves his room and starts walking up the stairs, whistling as he knocks on Freedom's door..

"Aye it's me Scout!" He stands up straight and smells his breath "Heh Bonk may be bad for ya but it sure gives ya nice breath" He smiles and waits for her to open the door and he paces back and forth.

The door unlocks and Freedom opens it as she smiles "Hey Scout! Nice to see you here hehe, come in come!" She waves at him as she giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You Like Me...?

"Yeah thanks heh.." Scout slowly walked in Freedom's room, instantly smelling a sweet smell, rose? cherry? He turned around to look at Freedom, noticing her outfit, a bit revealing with a baggy black tank top, and a pair of cut jean shorts.

"So umm you want something to eat or drink?" She looked up at him as she closed the door, smiling softly.

"Uhh yeah yeah sure, i'll just have some water." Scout scratched his neck shyly, blushing a bit as he found himself just staring into her eyes, her light brown eyes meeting his light blue, they both just stood there, both starting to blush aswell as they laughed and Scout went to sit down at the couch, Freedom getting them both some water.

"So uhh you doin' alright sweetcheeks? I hope you don't mind me callin' you dat" He sighed softly and slumped back a bit, Freedom walking over and setting their waters down on the coffee table next to the couch, sitting next to him.

"It's fine Scout, as long as you mean what you say hehe." She giggled softly and slowly scooted closer to him.

"Yeah 'course I mean it, you're adorable heh.." He blushed a bit and she suddenly cuddled up around his arm, wrapping herself around his arm and resting her cheek on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing a bit. "Is it weird that I already like you Scout.." Freedom said in a sort of a whisper.

"Uhhm well no, as long as you don't find it weird that I kinda like you too.." He chuckled and softly pet her head, she mewled again like earlier that day, he covered his mouth and laughed softly as Freedom blushed a bright. "God you're so adorable Freedom.." He sighed happily and shook his head as he kissed her cheek, quickly falling asleep as she blushed even more, blinking a few times as she rubbed her cheek."Oh..." She slowly fell asleep wrapped around his arm as she snored softly.

-The Next Morning at 7 AM-

Scout slowly woke up with a yawn, slowly opening his eyes to find Freedom snuggled in his lap, her head against his chest and his...thumb in her mouth, she slowly sucked on it like a child.."Geez...is it bad for a guy to say this is kinda hot.." He whispered to himself as he stared at her sleeping figure, slowly starting to pet her head, noticing Freedom had started to smile, mewling once again as she looked up at him."Comfy?" Scout said with a chuckle as he shook his head.

"You looked cute while you were sleeping and your lap was wide open, I had to hehe" She giggled and they both found themselves staring into each others eyes again, blinking a few times, Freedom had closed her eyes and leaned in close, taking Scout's lips in hers as she kissed him softly.

"Gah!" Scout blushed a bright red and his eyes widened, 'WHAT THE HELL!?' He yelled at himself in his head as he slowly began to melt into the kiss, closing his eyes and kissing her back softly as he cupped her cheeks gently, not soon after they had separated and stared at each other again.

"That happened.." They both said in unison as Scout rubbed his neck shyly and looked down. "Yeah so umm I had a great night here...even though I fell asleep an hour in..." Freedom giggled and kissed him again, more passionately this time as she leaned against him more, once again Scout's eyes widened and he slowly closed them, kissing her back deeply, their lips sliding over each others slowly as they both occasionally moaned and took breaths. After a few minutes they pulled away and panted softly, blushing like mad and saliva running down both of their lips.

"So uhhh...can we just stay here for da day or.." Scout said after a minute of panting, staring at Freedom as she smiled and nodded.

"Sure why not, a day with you is one worth spent hehe" She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Awesome heh, so umm kissing huh.." She giggled again and shook her head, kissing him softly and pulling away short after, kissing his cheek a few times and holding him tightly. "I like you Scout...I like you alot..." She sighed happily and closed her eyes, Scout slowly rubbing her back with one hand and petting her head with another, biting his lip and leaning down, taking a short sniff of her hair and blushing."You're the thing I smelled when I came in...cherries and roses.." She blushed a bright red and looked up at him, poking his nose and kissing it."Hehe i'm glad you like it"

"We gonna do this all day sweetcheeks, just mushy lovey stuff heh.." He smiled and rubbed her head as she cooed and nodded. "Mmmm sure...as long as you do that more..." Scout raised his eyebrow and rubbed her head a bit more, she cooed and mewled a bit more as she rubbed her head against his hand."Mmmmm yes..." Scout chuckled softly to himself...today was gonna be a long and amusing day...

Wow so 23 views already! Not even a day out and i'm practically famous haha, jk but it's really cool, I love the support..maybe you could uhh drop a review and tell me if I could improve or not..maybe some chapter suggestions, anyways until next time!


End file.
